Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to memories having multiple write ports.
Prior Art
It is known to provide memories having multiple write ports. Such memories are provided by an array of combined storage elements and multiplexers. As the number of write ports is varied, then the elements within the array need to be redesigned in order to support the new number of write ports. There are difficulties arising from the fan in to each storage element causing impacting the reliable operation of the memory.